


Double Happiness.

by ThoughtLin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtLin/pseuds/ThoughtLin
Summary: Kya and Lin get a little surprise at lunch, that bodes well for their future.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87
Collections: KyaLin Week 2020





	Double Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyalin Week Day 6: Happiness
> 
> This idea just hit me like a train, and I spent the whole day furiously writing and editing. Hope you enjoy it! I'm going to go order some Chinese food now. HAHA!

The lunch rush was just about over when Kya and Lin sat down at Gao Xing. The new restaurant opened a few months ago and they’ve been waiting to try it out. 

The array of food was amazing, and they decidedly would be back. Towards the end of their meal, the waiter came over with two fortune cookies on a little tray. 

“Thank you for joining us for lunch.” he said politely. 

Lin nods her head and accepts the plate. Picking one up, she opens the cookie and reads the fortune to herself. 

"I thought this was supposed to be a fortune." 

"Why, what's it say?" Kya asked, taking another bite of her spring roll. 

"Happiness looks good on you." 

"Maybe it's foretelling happiness in your future." 

"Or it was a printing error. What's yours say?"

Kya puts down her spring roll and cracks her cookie in half, dusting off the crumbs from her fortune. She reads it to herself and starts laughing.

Lin reaches over and grabs the fortune.

_Happiness looks good on you._

"See, printing error." Lin smiles victorious.

Kya doesn't care. She's just trying to catch her breath.

"It wasn't that funny." Lin raises her eyebrow at Kya.

“It's like we got double happiness!”

“Boo. Just for that ridiculous comment, I'm going to eat your last spring roll.” Lin grabbed the food off Kya's plate.

“Aww.” Kya stopped laughing, looking down at her now empty plate and pouted.

“Fine.” Lin takes a bite of the spring roll and guides her chopstick with the other half into Kya's mouth.

“Mmmm. I win!” Kya eats it with a pleasant _omnomnomnom_ face.

Lin rolls her eyes, but smiles at her very happy girlfriend.

\----------- A few months later -----------

Kya offered to cook dinner tonight. So Lin takes a spot at the counter reading the paper silently keeping her company. Kya waits for the food to simmer, and steps back to admire her girlfriend. She looks over at her Lin and notices that her aura has taken on a more tranquil hue. 

"I can feel you staring." Lin says without looking up.

"The cookie was right. It does look good on you." Kya smiled.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

Kya flips through her cookbook and pulls out the “double happiness” fortune and slides it over to Lin. 

"Hrmph." Lin laughs with her mouth closed. She methodically folds up her paper and walks away. 

Kya is slightly confused and kind of sad at the rude exit. That is until Lin comes back and holds out her hand. A small piece of paper resting in her palm.

Kya stands up to look and see what it is. She grabs it and unfurls her matching fortune.

"You kept it?" Kya whispered, her eyes glistening with happy tears. 

"I was hoping it would bring me some luck with you know ‘happiness in my future’ ” Lin said, making air quotes.

"And?!" Kya questioned

"Guess you we're right." Lin said under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you speak up!"

"You heard me. Gives me that." Lin took back her fortune and threw it in the trash.

"Why are you throwing it away?" 

Lin circles the kitchen counter and brings her hands to rest on Kya's waist. She settles her forehead on the waterbenders, and meets her crystal blue eyes. "Because I don't need it anymore." Lin smiles at Kya, happier than she’s ever felt in a long time.


End file.
